1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to improved devices and methods to optimize the efficacy of biologically and/or chemically active ingredients that are applied to agricultural products and crops during the growing process, including without limitation indoor and outdoor broad-acre crops, orchards, trees, vines, nursery plants, and row crops, or to any surface or volume where pest growth control is effected using various types of nozzles and spray clouds. Active ingredients typically include, for example but not for purposes of limitation, biologically and/or chemically active biologicals, biorationals, and substances such as agrochemicals that include, for purposes of example without limitation, herbicides, insecticides, fungicides, and their safeners (or antidotes), and other biocides including biological pesticides, plant growth regulators, and bactericides, and including such pest control agents such as fungi, bacteria, viruses, and pheromones and/or other semiochemicals that disrupt populations rather than kill individual organisms.
2. Background
The agriculture, horticulture, and public health application of sprayed substances having biologically and/or chemically active ingredients (xe2x80x9cAIxe2x80x9d), such as agrochemical pesticides has been effected with extremely poor efficiency. See, for example, Graham-Bryce I. J., Pesticide Research for the Improvement of Human Welfare. In Pesticide Chemistry: Human Welfare and the Environment. Volume 1. Synthesis and Structure-Activity Relationships. (Eds. P. Doyle and T. Fujita), Pergamon Press, Oxford, 1983 (hereafter xe2x80x9cGraham-Bryce 1983xe2x80x9d). In part, this is because macro-targets such as fields, orchards, trees, vines, nursery plants, and row crops usually have to be treated as a whole, whether or not individual small areas support weeds or crop plants that are infected with pests or pathogens. See, Hislop E. C., Can we define and achieve optimum pesticide deposits?, Aspects of Applied Biology 14: 153-165, 1987 (hereafter xe2x80x9cHislop 1987xe2x80x9d). Even when an insecticide, for example, is deposited on an infested plant, the pest accumulates little of the insecticide. See, Adams A. J. and Hall F. R., Initial behavioural responses of Aphis gossypii to defined deposits of bifenthrin on chrysanthemum, Crop Protection 9: 39-43, 1990 (hereafter xe2x80x9cAdams and Hall 1990xe2x80x9d). Even less reaches the susceptible site within the organism. See, Graham-Bryce 1983, Hall F. R. and Adams A. J., Microdroplet application for determination of comparative topical and residual efficacy of formulated permethrin to two populations of diamondback moth (Plutella xylostella L.), Pesticide Science 28: 337-343, 1990 (hereafter xe2x80x9cHall and Adams 1990xe2x80x9d); and Ratcliffe, S. L. and Yendol, W. G., Lethal dose and associated effects of Bacillus thuringiensis in sprayed droplets against gypsy moth (Lepidoptera: Lymantridae), Journal of Environmental Science Health B28: 91-104, 1993 (hereafter xe2x80x9cRatcliffe and Yendol 1993xe2x80x9d).
Estimates vary as to how much of the pesticide sprayed actually reaches its intended target and results in pest mortality, which is sometimes also referred to as xe2x80x9capplication efficiencyxe2x80x9d. Application efficiencies are very poor and typically range from about 1% for some broad-spectrum post-emergent foliar-applied herbicides to much lower estimates. This means that about 99% of the biocide is wasted during the application spray process. See, for example, Graham-Bryce 1983, and Chapple, A. C., Wolf, T. M., Downer, R. A., Taylor, R. A. J. and Hall, F. R., Use of nozzle-induced air-entrainment to reduce active ingredient requirements for pest control. Crop Protection 16, 323-330, 1997 (hereafter xe2x80x9cChapple et al. 1997xe2x80x9d). An even more distressing example shows a less than 0.001% application efficiency for the insecticide permethrin, which fares two-orders of magnitude worse when applied against diamondback moth larvae, a worldwide pest of cabbage and other Cruciferae. See, Hall and Adams 1990.
An improved application system would apply the exact quantity of pesticide required to kill the weed, insect, or pathogen targets in the field. With application efficiencies  less than 1% for the vast majority of application scenarios, there is considerable room for improvement, with attendant reductions in environmental and health risks, and producer costs. Little has been achieved to overcome the inefficiencies in the application process, although reduction of total AI applied by selective treatment of small pest-infested areas, so-called precision agriculture, is currently an active area of research. An alternative approach that reduces the application rate is to improve the efficiency of delivery of pesticides to the pests.
Even when plants are targeted individually, much of the spray directed at them often fails to be retained. See, Cooke B. K., Hislop E. C., Herrington P. J., Western N. M., Jones K. G., Woodley S. E. and Chapple A. C., The physical, chemical, and biological appraisal of alternative spray techniques in cereals. Crop Protection 5; 155-164, 1986 (hereafter xe2x80x9cCook et al. 1986xe2x80x9d); and Salt, D. W. and Ford, M. G., The kinetics of insecticide action, Part V: Deterministic models to simulate the movement of pesticide from discreet deposits and to predict optimum deposit characteristics on leaf surfaces for the control of sedentary crop pests. Pesticide Science, 1993 (hereafter xe2x80x9cSalt and Ford 1993xe2x80x9d). Instead, it contaminates the soil, or drifts from the area, or both. When a fraction of the spray does land on the target plant, its spatial distribution may be sub-optimal for the desired biological effect. The excess insecticide is not only wasted, it enters the environment as contamination and may contribute to resistance: exposure to sub-lethal doses of insecticides is thought to be a contributory factor in the development of insecticide resistance. See, Rousch, T. T., Designing resistance management programs: how can you choose?, Pesticide Science 26: 423-441, 1989 (hereafter xe2x80x9cRousch 1989xe2x80x9d).
Preliminary attempts have been made to accomplish the results achieved by the present invention and are described by various authors. See, Hall, F. R., Downer R. A., Wolf T. M., and Chapple A. C., The xe2x80x9cDouble Nozzlexe2x80x9d A New Way of Reducing Drift and Improving Dose-Transfer?, In Pesticide Fonnulations and Application Systems: Sixteenth Symposium, ASTM STP 1312 eds. M. J. Hopkinson, H. M. Collins, and G. Robert Goss, pp. 114-12, American Society for testing and Materials, Philadelphia, USA, 1996 (hereafter, Hall et al. 1996); Hall, F. R., Taylor, R. A. J. and Chapple, A. C., Termination Report to The U.S. Dept. of Agriculture Cooperative State Research Service, Grant No. 94-37313-0679, A New Pesticide Delivery System to Reduce Environmental Contamination, Laboratory for Pest Control Application Technology (LPCAT), Ohio Agricultural Research and Development Center (OARDC), 1680 Madison Avenue, Wooster, Ohio, 44691, U.S.A., 1998 (hereafter, Hall et al. 1998).
What has been needed but heretofore unavailable is a device that improves the present state of the art of spraying biocides on various agricultural products, surfaces, or into volumes, that increases the effectiveness of the treatment. Also, the device must be compatible for use with widely employed agricultural equipment such as mobile spraying units that incorporate platforms having folding, deployable, and stowable booms. Such spraying units are typically self-propelled or propelled using tractors and other motorized vehicles.
In developing the device according to the present invention, a detailed study of the deposit quality has been accomplished to determine the precise arrangement of components needed to improve the state of the art as previously described. Accordingly, what has been needed but heretofore unavailable is a device such as the present invention that can significantly improve the deposit quality and the dose transfer.
In one preferred embodiment of the present invention, a multiple nozzle sprayer includes a fixed or swing bracket assembly, or a sprayer bracket assembly, that is configured with a mounting bracket adjustably attached by at least one pivot pin to an outwardly projecting angle arm, the mounting bracket formed with a mounting pad, such as a flat plate, a U-type bolt, or equivalent structure, and the mounting bracket and the angle arm each formed with at least one nozzle mounting portion. Also included are first and second nozzles mounted to the nozzle mounting portions and configured to project respective intersecting spray clouds. The first nozzle spray cloud is configured with a predetermined droplet size frequency distribution (hereafter also referred to as xe2x80x9cdroplet spectraxe2x80x9d) that is greater than that of the second spray nozzle.
In a variation of this embodiment, the angle arm is releasably and stowably attached to the mounting bracket. The first nozzle can be further configured to spray a cloud of a carrier fluid and the second nozzle can be configured to spray an active fluid or ingredient in a spray cloud that combines with the carrier fluid spray cloud. The first nozzle is also referred to as a carrier sprayer and the spray cloud of carrier fluid is also referred to as a carrier spray. Similarly, the second nozzle is also referred to as an active sprayer and the spray cloud of the active ingredient is also referred to as an active spray.
In another variation, the carrier fluid is water and/or various types of surfactants and adjuvants. Active ingredients typically include, for example but not for purposes of limitation, biologically and/or chemically active biologicals, biorationals, and substances such as agrochemicals that include, for purposes of example without limitation, herbicides, insecticides, fungicides, and their safeners, and other biocides including biological pesticides, plant growth regulators, and bactericides, and including such pest control agents such as fungi, bacteria, viruses, and pheromones and/or other semiochemicals that disrupt populations rather than kill individual organisms, and/or a mixture of at least two elements of the group. Additionally, the surfactants and adjuvants, if used at all, may be added to either the carrier fluid, active fluid, or both.
The present invention also contemplates the preceding variations wherein the volumetric flow rate and spray patterns are adjustable through use of different, interchangeable and/or adjustable nozzles. Further, a single nozzle is contemplated that is configured with multiple sprayers and a multiple nozzle is contemplated that includes at least three or more nozzles. Also, the spray clouds may be adjusted as further described below wherein a majority of active spray droplets does not coalesce with the carrier spray droplets.
In another variation of the preceding embodiment, the respective nozzle spray patterns are adjusted so the active spray droplets are entrained in the airflow behind the larger carrier spray droplets and carried into the target canopy.
A different variation of the preceding embodiment incorporates at least one additional nozzle adapted to spray an additional cloud that intersects and combines with the carrier cloud, wherein the droplets of the additional cloud are entrained in the air flow behind the carrier droplets and whereby the majority of the additional spray droplets do not coalesce with the carrier droplets.
Another preferred variation of the preceding embodiments of the present invention is directed to a multiple nozzle sprayer that incorporates a swing bracket assembly, or a sprayer bracket assembly, that includes a mounting bracket adjustably attached by at least one pivot pin to an outwardly projecting angle arm, the mounting bracket formed with a mounting pad and the mounting bracket and the angle arm each formed with at least one nozzle mounting portion. The multiple nozzle sprayer is configured with carrier and active spray nozzles mounted to the nozzle portions and configured to project respective intersecting spray clouds that combine. Further, the carrier spray nozzle cloud has a droplet size spectra that exceeds that of the active spray nozzle cloud.
A variation of the preceding embodiment of a multiple nozzle sprayer is also practiced according to present invention and includes a swing bracket assembly, or a fixed sprayer bracket assembly, that has a mounting bracket adjustably attached by at least one pivot pin to an outwardly projecting angle arm, the mounting bracket formed with a mounting pad and the mounting bracket and the angle arm each formed with at least one nozzle mounting portion. This variation is further configured with first and second nozzles having respective and intersecting spray clouds, wherein the second nozzle spray cloud is configured with a droplet size spectra that is less than that of the first spray nozzle.
Another preferred variation of the previous embodiment teaches a multiple nozzle sprayer assembly that is adapted with a swing bracket assembly, or a sprayer bracket assembly, that includes a mounting bracket adjustably attached by at least one pivot pin to an outwardly projecting angle arm, the mounting bracket formed with a mounting pad and the mounting bracket and the angle arm each formed with at least one nozzle mounting portion. Also included is a means for adjustably mounting sprayer nozzles, and a coarse spray nozzle carried from the adjustable mounting means that has a spray cloud with a generally vertical direction. A fine spray nozzle is also mounted on the mounting means and projecting a spray cloud that intersects and combines with that of the coarse spray nozzle.
A multiple nozzle sprayer assembly is disclosed by a different variation that includes means for adjustably mounting sprayer nozzles that includes a swing bracket assembly, or a fixed sprayer bracket assembly, that having a mounting bracket adjustably attached by at least one pivot pin to an outwardly projecting angle arm, the mounting bracket formed with a mounting pad and the mounting bracket and the angle arm each formed with at least one nozzle mounting portion. This variation also includes a coarse spray nozzle movably carried from the mounting means and having a spray cloud with a generally vertical direction, and a fine spray nozzle adjustably mounted to the mounting means and projecting a spray cloud that intersects and combines with that of the coarse spray nozzle. The droplet size spectra and velocity profile of the fine spray cloud droplets are further configured so that droplets intersect and combine with the coarse spray cloud as the fine spray cloud droplets are entrained in the air flow behind the droplets of the coarse spray cloud without coalescing.
The present invention further contemplates a modified spray carrier for applying an optimized amount of an active spray to agricultural products, which includes a spray nozzle support that includes means for mounting a multiple sprayer assembly and including a swing bracket assembly, or a sprayer bracket assembly, with a mounting bracket adjustably attached by at least one pivot pin to an outwardly projecting angle arm, the mounting bracket formed with a mounting pad and the mounting bracket and the angle arm each formed with at least one nozzle mounting portion. The preceding embodiment also includes carrier and active spray nozzles each configured to project intersecting spray clouds to form a combined spray cloud.
In a variation of the preceding embodiment, the active spray nozzle projects a spray cloud with a droplet spectra that is smaller than that projected by the carrier spray nozzle such that the active spray droplets are entrained behind the carrier spray droplets. In another variation, the majority of the active spray droplets do not coalesce with the carrier spray droplets.
Another variation of earlier embodiments of the present invention includes a device for spraying a target with a plurality of sprays, which includes a nozzle device incorporating first and second sprayers adapted to spray intersecting and combining spray patterns of respective carrier and active spray clouds. The nozzle device is configured with a swing bracket assembly, or a fixed sprayer bracket assembly, including a mounting bracket adjustably attached by at least one pivot pin to an outwardly projecting angle arm, the mounting bracket formed with a mounting pad and the mounting bracket and the angle arm each formed with at least one nozzle mounting portion. Also, the first sprayer projects a carrier cloud having a droplet size spectra greater than that of the active sprayer whereby the smaller droplets of the active spray cloud become entrained in the air flow behind the carrier spray cloud droplets. In a variation of this embodiment, the majority of the active cloud droplets do not coalesce with the carrier cloud droplets during travel.
The present invention is also directed to a novel multiple nozzle sprayer configured with a pivotally configured swing bracket assembly, or a fixed sprayer bracket assembly, having a mounting bracket releasably attached by at least one pin to an outwardly projecting angle arm, the mounting bracket formed with a mounting pad and the mounting bracket and the angle arm each formed with at least one nozzle mounting portion. This sprayer also incorporates first and second nozzles mounted to the nozzle mounting portions and configured to project respective intersecting spray clouds. The first nozzle spray cloud has a predetermined droplet size spectra that is greater than that of the second spray nozzle.
A sprayer boom is also within the metes and bounds of the present invention and includes a boom assembly configured with at least one swing bracket assembly, or a sprayer bracket assembly, that has a mounting bracket releasably attached by at least one pin to an outwardly projecting angle arm, the mounting bracket formed with a mounting pad and the mounting bracket and the angle arm each formed with at least one nozzle mounting portion. Here again the sprayer boom also includes first and second nozzles mounted to the nozzle mounting portions and configured to project respective intersecting spray clouds. The first nozzle spray cloud has a predetermined droplet size spectra that is greater than that of the second spray nozzle.
A system for spraying a target region is contemplated by the present invention and includes a supply of a carrier fluid and a supply of an active ingredient, both connected to a pressurizing source that supplies pressurized fluid to a boom assembly configured with at least one swing bracket assembly, or a sprayer bracket assembly. The swing bracket assembly, or sprayer bracket assembly, is configured with a mounting bracket releasably attached by at least one pin to an outwardly projecting angle arm, the mounting bracket formed with a mounting pad and the mounting bracket and the angle arm each formed with at least one nozzle mounting portion. First and second nozzles are each connected to one of the pressurized supplies and mounted to the nozzle mounting portions and configured to project respective intersecting spray clouds. The first nozzle spray cloud has a predetermined droplet size spectra that is greater than that of the second spray nozzle.
In another variation of the preceding embodiments, a system for spraying a target region includes pressurized supplies of a carrier fluid and an active ingredient that supply pressurized fluid to a boom assembly configured with at least one swing bracket assembly, or sprayer bracket assembly. The swing bracket assembly, or sprayer bracket assembly, is configured with a mounting bracket releasably attached by at least one pin to an outwardly projecting angle arm, the mounting bracket formed with a mounting pad and the mounting bracket and the angle arm each formed with at least one nozzle mounting portion. First and second nozzles are also included with each being connected to one of the pressurized supplies and mounted to the nozzle mounting portions. The nozzles are configured to project respective intersecting spray clouds wherein the first nozzle spray cloud has a predetermined droplet size spectra that is greater than that of the second spray nozzle.
Preferred modifications of embodiments of the present invention are also directed to a method for combining an active spray with a carrier spray. A step of the method includes selecting a swing bracket assembly, or a fixed sprayer bracket assembly, that includes a mounting bracket adjustably attached by at least one pivot pin to an outwardly projecting angle arm, the mounting bracket formed with a mounting pad and the mounting bracket and the angle arm each formed with at least one nozzle mounting portion. In another step, coarse and fine spray nozzles are selected that are carried from the swing bracket assembly, or sprayer bracket assembly, and configured to spray intersecting clouds that combine into an application spray cloud. The method further includes supplying the coarse spray nozzle with a carrier fluid and the fine spray nozzle with an active fluid and applying the combined spray cloud to a desired target.
In a variation of the preceding method, combining an active spray with a carrier spray also includes the step of selecting a swing bracket assembly, or a fixed sprayer bracket assembly, that includes a mounting bracket that is adjustably attached by at least one pivot pin to an outwardly projecting angle arm. The mounting bracket is formed with a mounting pad, and the mounting bracket and the angle arm are each formed with at least one nozzle mounting portion. Coarse and fine spray nozzles are also selected that are mounted on the swing bracket assembly, or sprayer bracket assembly. The nozzles project spray clouds having droplets with respectively predetermined droplet size spectra and velocity profiles so that the clouds intersect and combine as the fine spray cloud droplets become entrained in the air flow behind and follow the coarse spray cloud droplets.
Another variation of the preceding embodiments is directed to an improved method of applying an optimized amount of an active spray cloud to a target. In this variation, a swing bracket assembly, or a fixed sprayer bracket assembly, is selected that includes a mounting bracket adjustably attached by at least one pivot pin to an outwardly projecting angle arm. The mounting bracket is formed with a mounting pad, and the mounting bracket and the angle arm are each formed to include at least one nozzle mounting portion. An active spray nozzle is selected and mounted to the nozzle portion of the mounting bracket and has a spray cloud configuration with a predetermined droplet size spectra and velocity profile. Also, a carrier spray nozzle is selected and mounted to the nozzle portion of the angle arm. The carrier spray nozzle is configured to project a carrier spray that is coarser than the active spray cloud and that intersects and combines with the active spray cloud. Carrier and active fluids are supplied, respectively, to the carrier and active spray nozzles to apply the combined spray cloud to the target.
The multiple sprayer assembly and method for use of the present invention overcomes many of the shortcomings of the prior art technology by optimizing application of active substances to a target surface and by reducing the amount of active substances needed.